Have Faith in Me
by jozzzxx18
Summary: Nico di Angelo never has had it easy. Neither has Jocelynne Aracci. Out of a night full of twisted pain, Jocelynne stumbles across New York City and finds Nico and they both save each other. What will happen from their? Will they finally find peace and be happy?
1. Broken Dreams

**So Nico is one of my favorite characters, but their is like NO fictions about him and a girl with a happy ending. I think that he deserves one :). Nico is 16, Percy and Annabeth are 19. My OC, Jocelynne , is also 16. Enjoy :) **

" Yo-Youu fu-f-fucking bitch" My dad screamed at me as he threw his beer bottle toward my head. I watched it shatter as it hit the wall, barely missing my head. I closed my eyes as he began to walk towards me, expecting the worst.

My dad, he hasn't always been this way. He was once happy, loving, and actually cared about me. But then my mom walked out on us, and all things went downhill from their. He blamed me. Always has, always will. He says that I was a bad child or I wasn't good enough. Things became worse when my brother came along. He became a drunk and the abuse got violenter, tears became more frequent. I had to convince myself that nobody cared about me, and I still honestly believe that.

So why is my father mad at me today? Well we were actually having one of those rare 'quality bonding' moments when one of the characters in the movie happened to say her name, Delila. So that is why we are here, pinned up against the wall waiting for impact.

My eyes closed, heavy with tears and pain. My ears were clouded with all of the degrading names, and reasons for his hatred. He was breathing heavily in my face and for a moment, his eyes softened and I thought that the worst wasn't going to happen. But I was suddenly prove wrong by the blunt force of his fists pounding into my face. Hit after hit, word after word, hit me like a bomb.

I fell, drowned in tears and blood. I clenched my knees and rocked back and forth. " Dad I'm so sorry" I screamed through the tears. "I'm a loser! Always was, always will be" I tried pleading with him, but the force kept coming. My bloodshot eyes stared up at his glassy ones, and he stopped. He growled and gave me one last final kick in my abdomen. "Your a fucking disgrace" he said, spitting on me. He trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "More beer' I thought to myself.

When I finally heard his door close, I grasped enough courage to get up. Gasping in pain, I sat up and looked around. Shattered glass, walls, and pictures. This place was nothing but shattered memories and love, and if I didn't get out of here fast, I would become shattered. I stood up and limped toward the door, grabbing my ribs, barely breathing. I softly turned the knob and walked out. I walked away from the torrid place with my middle finger high in the air and my mouth muttering thousands of curse, obviously not giving a fuck anymore. I didn't need nor deserve this. i have done nothing for it, but whatever. Like I said before, I need no one.

I walked straight out of the apartment building and right to the subway. The best part of having a drunk as a father is that he is too stupid to realize anything, like you taking his wallet. I rode the subway all the way to Central Park, the only place that I could be alone and free, even at midnight. I entered and attempted to walk to a bench, but I breathed to deep and hurt my ribs, again. I shrieked out in pain, and small droplets of water formed at the end of my eyes. All of a sudden out of no where, I heard a voice.

" Are you okay?" I turned around to face a paled faced, dark haired boy. I stared at him for a while. analyzing him. He looked to be about my age, maybe older. Everything on him was black. His eyes, his hair, his clothes, everything but his skin and skull ring. When you first see a person like that, the first thing that should pop into your mind is fear. But I strangely got the feeling of trust.

"Not really" I said, breathing heavily

"What happened?" He stared at me, probably noticing the blood and bruises. Who wouldn't? My heart sank. My mind, by force, began to re-live the earlier events. The pain, the fear... it was all coming back to me. My eyes filled up with tears and i fell to my knees. My hands came up to my face and I began to sob. I felt like an idiot. Crying in front of a stranger who just asked me a simple question. How dumb.

I peered through my fingers and saw two black military boots step in front of me. Mr. Goth Boy crouched down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. My heart raced and I wanted to run, out of fear. Instead I took a risk and picked my head up to face his. His eyes gleamed with heartbreak and pain, but laced with kindness. He had a hard, bad boy exterior, but I could tell he was soft on the inside.

" Wh-Why are you being so... different?"

He crumpled his face and shot me a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" He took his hands off my shoulders and helped me up. I grumbled. Once again, stupid, stupid me. I always had tom mess everything up. Now he probably thinks I'm some sort of bitch. I coughed. As I began to speak, he was still glaring at me.

" Uhh... well your in the middle of Central Park at like midnight, helping out some damaged, crying girl you don't even know."

He chuckled and grinned, which looked like he hasn't done in a while. " I was just trying to do my good deed for th-" All of a sudden, I heard a growl. Goth Boy's grin dissipated and his eyes glared.

Again the sound came. My pulse began to grow faster again. I looked around us, expecting to see a cat having a really bad day, but instead I was confronted by a pair of red glowing eyes that belonged to a huge black dog. Goth Boy grabbed my shoulders and stood in front of me. He didn't even look scared or phased by the beast, but instead he looked... _deathly. _He quickly turned to me.

"What do you see?"

I didn't know what to say. Was I dreaming? "Ummm... evil Clifford?"

Grinning, he stepped closer to the dog and drew a sword. I backed away. What freak carries a sword around New York City? Clifford snarled and tried to bite Gothy, but he moved out of the way just in time. Goth Boy swung his sword, piercing the skin of the mutt. It whimpered then growled, gaining anger. It took it's giant paw and flung it into Gothy, which sent him flying into the bushes on the opposite end of the park. I screamed, concerned for my new friend, and for my life.

My concerns were interrupted by a deathly snarl from Clifford. " UH... good boy? Your fur looks gor-" The beast pounced on me, knocking my over. The dogs paws were on top of my limbs, crushing me. I shook violently. "UGH. GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, struggling to get from underneath. The dog grew angry with me and began slashing my pale skin with it's teeth, ignoring my screams of terror. Clifford was about to come down again, perhaps this time for the kill, when it whimpered in pain and crumbled to dust. My eyes bulged, half from shock, half from unbelievable pain. I was hurt, and most of all confused. Goth Boy stood at the end of my feet, clutching his sword. He grasped my hands and pulled me up.

"You ok?" I stared at him. Was he insane?"

"Y-Yee-Yeah...I li-like gashes."

The world became hazy and dim. I was losing alot of blood, fast. Goth Boy obviously knew. He put his arm around me. "C'mon, lets get yo-"

"NOOO.." I screamed. " I- I mean I can't! I'll get in tro-trouble" Even through the haziness, I could still tell reality. He picked me up bridal style and whispered "I'm not bringing you there...promise. Your different too"

I was about to speak but by eyes became clouded with darkness. I was dying and I knew it. So I decided to let whatever is gonna happen to me happen. Its not like it will be a future problem...

** FIN :) I feel so accomplished. I will update as soon as possible, probably Friday night or Saturday. I gots them damn regents the next to days...mood killer :'(. Review! Please 3 They make my day :* **


	2. The hardest part of waking up

**Hey guys :) Sorry I didn't update when I said I was. Busy with school and crap :(**

**Shout out to my first reviewer, Howlsong13. I soooooo appreciate it :)**

** Anyways, here Is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

Waking was seriously one of the most scariest and weirdest things I have ever experienced. Number one, I should be dead. I got ripped apart by Clifford for gods sake. Number two, all of my cuts were almost gone, as if the events that occurred last night were unreal.

I sat up and faced the day with wild, confused eyes. I glanced around and noticed I was surrounded by cots. Everywhere I looked, their was one, and a sudden pang of fear took complete control over my body. As my eyes continued their search of the room, I noticed something out of the ordinary. A tall curly blonde was leaning against a counter, staring off into space.

"Uh... hello?"

She quickly looked away from the emptiness and faced me with a shocked expression from being awoken from a daydream. "Oh good gods, you're awake!" She flashed a sympathetic smile, and here eyes shone with compassion. It was like she actually understood what I was going through. We both sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say, but then a thought crept into my head.

"So...uh...where's goth boy?' I said, fearful of my new found friend. Blondie grabbed a tray off the counter that contained a small piece of cloth and a goblet, then walked towards me, sitting in the chair near me.

"Who?"

"You know a pale, ghostly kid that favors the color black alot. He's really hard to miss." Blondie sat and thought for a minute, grinning.

"The owner of this?" she asked, touching the brown aviator jacket that hung around my shoulders. I never even noticed it their, but I smiled at the act of Gothy's kindness. "Yeah him." She took the jacket off of me and placed it to the floor.

"Nico" She dipped the cloth into the goblet and spread the liquid across the scratches across my skin. "Yeah I guess?" realizing that I never got the name of my savior. As she worked on the remaining

"Yeah I guess?" realizing that I never got the name of my savior. As she worked on the remaining cuts, she spoke:

"He brought you in last night all bloodied and bruised." I rolled my eyes at the obvious stated. "You know he saved your life from that hell hound"

My mind drew a blank and I glanced at her in confusion. "A hell what?"

She stopped what she was doing and stared at me. "You don't know do you?" My head began to hurt all over again. "Um... know what?" I replied, as panic began to build up inside me.

"That your a demigod, half god, half mortal." I raised my eyebrows and grinned. This chick was obvious doing some major drugs. "You mean to tell me that the stuff about the Greeks is true?"

"100 percent, as well as the stuff about the Romans."

I laughed in disbelief. "Oh Mi Gosh! No Way!" I said sarcastically. I leaned closer to her and whispered "Who's my mommy?" As I leaned away from her, she shot me the most deadliest look ever. Someone obviously wasn't in a good mood. "Yes I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess." She said with a sharper tone and glaring eyes.

"I'm Jocelynne, daughter of the..._unknown."_ I said as I held out my hand cautiously towards her, just in case she decided to hit me. She pushed my hand aside. "Hopefully we will find that out tonight...how old are you?"

"16." She crumpled up her face and glared up towards the sky. "That's weird. You should of been claimed already." I sighed at her words, knowing the reason. Like I've been saying, no one has ever cared about me, not even my godly mother. Annabeth stood up and tossed all of the used items on a cot. She grasped my hands and pulled me up towards her. C'mon, I'll give you the tour.

Annabeth brought me down a long path to show me the many attractions of the camp. The archery pit, the lake, the fighting pits, it all just looked like a very aggressive summer camp until I saw a group of satyrs (funny how I knew that) chatting. With that, I realized that maybe Annabeth wasn't that crazy after finally reached a grouping of cabins.

"These are the cabins of the gods. You will stay in your parents." She pointed to all the cabins and explained each one from Apollo to Nemesis, except three. She stared at them for a while and then walked away, leaving me in the middle of the path, alone. "Well what are those?"

She turned around "Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus."

"Well why didn't you tell me about them?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh those aren't that important to yo-" Annabeth was interrupted by two muscular arms snaking their way through hers from behind. I glanced up to get a look at the owner. The arms belonged to one of the hottest guys I have ever seen in my life. He had a perfect chiseled face, green sparkling eyes and a mischievous grin, all complimented by the sweet smell of salt water. My heart fluttered at the sight. "So your saying that me and my dad aren't important?" his angelic voice rung, interrupting my thoughts. Annabeth giggled like a little school girl. "Notice how I said to her." He kissed the top of her head and walked towards me with an arm stretched out. She was obviously his girlfriend I grumbled to myself with a voice full of jealousy.

"Hey I'm Percy." I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Jocely-" I was interrupted by a shriek that had passed through Annabeth's lips. Me and Percy quickly turned our attention to Annabeth to see that she was now accompanied by an armed soldier. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. I laughed and thought to myself 'What good that will do.' He uncapped the cheap thing and it grew into a huge sword. I jumped back in astonishment. He ran towards and sliced and diced. Percy obviously was a vicious and fierce fighter, and it scared me a little. Percy gave it one final blow to the skeleton and it crumbled to dust. He immediately ran over to Annabeth concerned, and I just stood their, feeling awkward.

There was a sudden rustle inside the woods and Percy gripped his pen again, but this time he was joined by Annabeth, grasping a dagger. A dark haired boy, drenched in water, appeared in the middle of our cluster, breathing heavily. 'Gothy!' He had a devilish grin on his face and glared at Percy evilly. "Dammit" he grumbled and he stretched his arms out. Suddenly, the Earth began to shake. "Payback is a bitch isn't it." The Earth began to shake even faster, like it was about to explode. Percy leaped towards Nico like a cat, causing the to both fall towards the ground. The shaking stopped as they collided and Annabeth stared at them, with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL" Percy screamed as he stood back up. Nico also stood and laughed at Percy's words, knocking the dirt off of him.

"Awww c'mon cuz. You threw me in the lake, I retaliate." Percy grumbled and grabbed Annabeth "Yeah well..."

"Yeah well don't get your seaweed all tie-" Nico turned around slowly to face me. I grinned innocently and he blushed. Even with a blush, he was still super white.

"Goth Boy, I see that you have survived the super puppy attack." He smiled "As you."

Before anyone could say anymore, a loud bell sounded. "What was that?" I said puzzled.

"Its time for capture the flag." Percy said as he and Annabeth walked away hand in hand towards a big white house on the hill. Annabeth stopped them suddenly and turned towards me. "Maybe you will get claimed." Once again I sighed "Yeah maybe" I grumbled to myself.

**That is it for today peoples :) Let me reassure you this is a Nico love story. Sorry about the description of Percy my OC gave if it confused you. Anywayss... Thaks for reading and please Review, review, review!**


	3. Everything is changing

**Welp peoples, I'm back! I wasn't planning on updating until Sunday, but instead of studying for my regents last night, I wrote a whole new chapter. Oh and this chapter and the previous one happens about 4 days after the first chapter. Sorry if anybody was confused on that. Anyways...here you go... enjoy :)**

**Oh and Shout Out to Darksidetofly for reviewing :) Thanks :D**

I stood next to Nico and watched as Percy and Annabeth walked farther into the distance. My heart beat began to grow rampantly. I was kinda scared to be next to my new, skeleton resurrecting and Earth shaking friend. I guess he could sense my fear because he left my side and stood right in front of me.

"So, are you gonna play with us?" My mind drifted back to capture the flag. It seemed so childish and I didn't feel like acting immature at that moment.

"Uh...I will have to go with no." He pouted "Aww come on! It's so intense and if you play, I will to."

I raised an eyebrow and shot him a quizzical look. "So you don't usually play?"

"Nope, its not my... scene." I laughed at him. "Oh so you mean that you have other people fight your battles?" I pointed to the pile of dust on the ground, referring to Percy. His facial expression grew serious and his dark eyes began to burn through me. "I Fought last night didn't I?" Memories began to float through my mind and weirdly, I actually giggled at the thoughts. "Oh you know I wore Cliff out." I joked, gaining a smile from him.

"Yeah ok" he said rolling his eyes. "C'mon though puleezz" His whiny voice shot through me, urging me to give into him. And for once in my life, I actually cracked. "Fine" I fake groaned and made my way up the same path Percy and Annabeth took.

"Hey!" I heard his surprised voice call behind me. I stopped and turned towards him. "What do you want now?" He stood with his lip pouted and arms crossed, looking adorably cocky. "Do you even know where you're going?" A embarrassing wave of realization came over me and my face turned red. "Nope, I'm just making this up as I go." Nico chuckled and began to jog towards me. "Wait up and I'll show you."

Me and Nico walked about 200 feet in silence. We both didn't want to state the obvious, awkwardness. When I'm with him, I feel like my feelings are in a blender, on chop mode. Its only been two days, but this kid can obviously can do some crazy shit. I secretly hoped that he felt the same way.

We made our way up the hill to be greeted by two huge crowds of kids that were fully armed. I mean these kids looked like they just got out of war. I stopped in my tracks, fearful for my safety. "What, too intense for you?" Nico nudged my shoulder and smiled.

"Nico, I thought we were playing capture the flag." My eyes widened at the obvious danger I would be in.

"Did I forget to mention the ultimate part?"

I groaned. This camp was weird and aggressive. I don't feel like getting hit today. Between my father and that hell hound, I think I had enough abuse for this week. I was suddenly pulled into one of the large groups full of fearless strangers. I glanced at the person who gripped my arm. I was relived to see Annabeth, even if she looked more deadly than usual.

"Here." She pushed a helmet, armor, and a sword towards me. "You'll need this." I picked up the chest piece and stared at it. So many straps and buttons, it looked too complicated. I stood in the middle of the two crowds for what seemed like forever, failing to put on a hunk a metal. My face turned a sickly shade of red.

I heard the leaves on the ground next to me crackle and I glanced up. Nico's surprisingly soft hands brushed over mine, grabbing the armor from my hands. He stared at me with soft dark eyes, and for a moment, I stood breathless. "I got it" his voice finally sounded, slicing the silence. His hands pushed the straps up my shoulders, sending sparks up and down my body. He quickly tied the others like he has been doing it for years.

After he finished, he paused for a moment, then walked around to face the front of me. "The- Their you go." His words were soft and comforting. I smiled "Thanks Gothy." We both laughed and stared into each others eyes, as if we were the only ones their, but like always, someone has to ruin perfection. Percy put his arms around us. "You guys will be on our team."

We walked up to the blue team and I immediately grew immensely nervous. They looked intense, intimidating and to make things worse, I had no idea what I was doing.

We made our way into a part of the camp that Annabeth neglected to show me during our tour. A small stream separated the forest into two parts. One team went one way and the other went the opposite direction and as usual, my heart rate increased.

After trekking what felt like miles through the woods, we finally stopped. Percy stood in front and spoke to us, with his booming voice. "Split up and don't let the flag get captured." "Me, Annabeth, and Nico will go get the flag, while the rest of you defend." Percy then turned his head to two boys."Travis, you, Connor, and Will will defend the flag." I looked to Nico with fearful eyes. My only real friends were leaving me, alone and clueless. As Percy spoke again, I frantically turned to Nico.

"Dude... what do I do?"

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine." Go with him to major battle? I'm a new, inexperienced rookie. I was going to get myself nearly killed...again. A whistle blew and the opposing team charged. A vicious looking girl was driven into our field by a chariot, screaming and holding a spear. She threw it towards me and I flung my body rapidly out the way, just missing it. I felt s strong pull on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Nico, urging me forward. "C'mon we gotta go."

We ran threw the forest, avoiding the swings of swords, throwing of spears, and many other hazards, all while trying to keep up with the rest of the group. Percy stood in front of all of us, as if he was eager for confrontation. As we reached the stream, we were confronted by a line of the opposing team. Percy took two steps forward into the water. Was he crazy? The kids on the opposite side dropped their weapons and stepped back as Percy clenched his fist and closed his eyes. The water water below him began to bubble and suddenly shot up. Percy twisted his hands towards the other force and they were immediately shot down by water.

We hopped the stream and ran until we reached a clearing in the woods. In the middle of the clearing, the flag stood, surprisingly undefended. Percy cautiously charged and was soon confronted by an ambush. Nico and Annabeth ran towards him, weapons drawn. I stood their clueless, not knowing what to do. The sword that I tightly gripped in my hand suddenly felt about two tons heavier.

Nico stopped and stood deadly still as the others fought on. He closed his eyes, then suddenly the ground below him tore apart, releasing skeleton soldiers, just as before. They turned to him and from one of the scariest voices I have ever heard , he muttered "Attack them." The bags of bones attacked the ambush, setting up a huge opening between us and the flag. Seeing my chance, I ran and jumped over a fallen tree to the prize. I glanced up nervously to see if I was noticed, but no one seemed to care. I ran back and was greeted by my small group. "Good job!" Annabeth congratulated me. Percy and Nico each gave me hi-fives.

We began to make our way back when a strange voice called out. "Not so fast." The voice sent chills of fear down my back. I slowly turned around to be greeted by an unpleasant sight. The owner of the voice was a tall, built, and atrocious boy. He ran stomping towards me then crashed his strong arms into me, sending me flying. I crashed into the ground HARD. The air was forced out of my lung, my arm re-bruised, and I felt as if I had broke every single rib. I stared up at him with teary eyes of anger. Nico surged forward, but Percy held him back. I could here the mutter 'Let her fight her own battles' pass through his lips. The kid above me was disgusting, and reminded me of my father and his abusive ways. I left my home for a reason, and it wasn't for this.

A chill went throughout my whole body, consuming my whole body into a feeling I have never felt before. I stared back up at the boy with deadly hateful eyes, my fists clenched. Suddenly the boy began to choke. His eyes widened and his hands bolted up to his neck as he fell to his knees. "Wh-what a-e-doing." he managed to choke out. I wanted to stop. I felt terrible. I was killing a poor kid for shoving me. I urged my body to stop, but something was edging me further, not letting its grasp on me release. The color drained from his face and he passed out. Whatever was controlling me let go and I could finally feel the soft hands on by back shaking me, screaming my name.

My eyes drifted back to the possible corpse on the ground. The weirdest thing was is that I could feel all of his pain seep into me. The others stood around me staring as if I was a serial killer, even Nico. I didn't blame them though, I felt like one.

I looked all around me and began to cry. What have I done? All I have ever done was hurt people, even after escaping from that hell hole. I thought this was going to be an escape. My body began to shake vigorously, even after Nico bent down to tell me that the kid was okay. It didn't help, I was a monster. Annabeth put her hands on my shoulders. "We all go through things like this." " It helps to discover who we a-" She stopped suddenly and gasped. I turned to Nico and he stared at me with wide, shocked, and confused eyes. I looked around, searching for the reason that interrupted everybody. My head instinctively stopped at a puddle and I caught a glimpse of myself. Above my head was three skeleton heads, all encased in a green flame.

Frightened, I stood up and and wiped my tears. All but Nico stood away from me. "I - I can't do this, it's all just craziness." I turned away and ran as fast as my legs could carry through the woods, never attempting to turn back.

**Fin:) I will update probably Sunday. Just warning you, the next chapter is going to be super short... sorry :( Pleasssee Review. It makes me smile :D!**


	4. A New Beginning Part DOS

**Hayyyyyyy guys :) Thanks so much for all your views! I reached 142 today :) Also shout out to:**

**Crs CJ, JamieStarshine12, MonkeyShine, FrontFlipFrog,and Darksidetofly for reviewing. It means so much. This chapter like I said before is going to be really short. I'm also changing it up a bit *evil grin* It's not a big deal or anything, but I'm changing p.o.v.s this chapter and I updated TWO, yes two days earlier. Anyways enjoy :) **

Nico's P.O.V.

My heart literally dropped when she was claimed. The sign... it couldn't be right. It got messed up some how, I was sure of it. For once in a long time I actually was afraid. She was afraid, the others were afraid, and nobody had an explanation why, but me. The thoughts of her clouded up my head blinding me from the real world. It wasn't until Jocelynne began to run, that I was drawn back into reality. I immediately became concerned. I wanted to shadow travel after her, but the thought frightened me , knowing that I probably didn't have the strength for it.

I jolted, eager to find her. Percy's strength quickly grasped my shirt, preventing me from doing so. My anger rose to a new all time high. Didn't he understand? She was a half blood, in extreme danger, leaving safety. I gulped. A scary thought crept into my mind. My father might kill, scratch that, will kill her, and we needed to go after her.

All of the other campers stood around us, confused at what happened. They soon scattered, leaving me alone with the happy couple, all dazed and confused. "At least she was claimed" Percy joked, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably. All he gained was a nudge from Annabeth and a deathly stare from me.

Annabeth looked astonished. "I have never seen that sign before." I grumbled and muttered about a million curses. I knew, and I was going to be the bearer of bad news...again.

"That wasn't very good." I said weakly.

"You know?" Annabeth said shocked and puzzled.

"Yeah...He-Hecate."

Percy and Annabeth's facial expression changed immensely. The looked like zombies who just lost their arms. They showed fear, and I understood because I felt the same way.

"She's the daughter of a traitor." Annabeth said loudly. The tone of her voice struck a nerve. "That doesn't mean she is. I mean look at Luke, wasn't he a pleasant surprise?." I said through gritted teeth. Annabeth grabbed her dagger and waved it in my face. "Shut the Hades up di Angelo, or else." She surged forward at me then leaned back towards a comforting Percy. He stood behind her caressing her shoulder. They looked pathetic if you ask me.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Percy asked. I was confused and clueless for an answer. "I'm going to find her, bring her back, and then we will see Chiron."

With that, I turned around and bolted out of their, knowing my destination.

**Jeez... I had to dig into my inner Nico for that one *evil laugh* Next chapter we will resume into our regular scheduled program :) Please Please REVIEW! :) I love hearing suggestions. Next chapter will probably arrive on Sunday or Monday. Its in the process :) **


	5. Low

**Hola peoples... sorry it took me so long to update. I'm still recovering from Degrassi last week *epic tears* Plus I've been sick, which is majorly sucktastic :( Sorry that it is soooo short... I had no idea what to do with this part, but I guess it came out alright.  
****If I didn't do it already, S/O to IAmBatman for reviewing!**

Running seemed like the easiest thing I have done this week. Even though I was constantly getting hit by branches and aggravated by burning legs, it carried me away and I did not care. All of this Greek stuff has been over-rated, and none the less scary. I became something I didn't not want to be, and some one I had no idea was. I needed to clear my head and make plans. Their wasn't a chance in hell that I was going back to that place or home. It seemed that anywhere I ended up, I some how managed to destroy and hurt.

The sun was low as well as the temperature when I finally recognized my surroundings. I sighed and made my way throughout Times Square, deciding where to go. I had three options, and two of which were ones I vowed not to do. The other was to hop on a train and let it take me somewhere far, far away from here. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and took out the little items I managed to salvage. A piece of gum, a paper clip, and 38 dollars. That wasn't gonna get me anywhere. I sighed and looked around. All the people surrounding me rushed, as if they had a place to go. I envied them. As I stood and thought for a minute, my mind did a back flip. I did have a place to go.

My hands grazed over the smooth black paint on the fence surrounding Central Park. As I said before, it was literally the only place where I could actually be in peace. I walked through the gates and the memories of the night several days before hit me. The pain, the danger, the meeting. I faintly smiled. I walked over to one of the benches near a tree and laid down on it, staring at the stars. The skies kept so many secrets kept between them, kinda like me in a lesser value. The twinkly lights above cleansed my mind, drifting me slowly to sleep. It wasn't until I heard a familiar sound of boots against the pavement that I stirred.

When I heard the noise I immediately shot my eyes opened and sat up slowly. I was afraid of Clifford reappearing for a snack. "He-Hey" A slow weak voice called out in between heavy breaths. I looked below me to see a sweaty and paler Nico, lying below me. I didn't notice him sitting their before. I quickly stood up and walked away, ignoring his calls behind me. I wasn't really sure why, but I was surprisingly mad at Nico for chasing me. I wanted to be alone, not reminded of something I did not want to be.

Suddenly, he popped right in front of me out of no where. I crashed into him, causing us both to fall to the ground. He quickly stood up and held out his hand, willing to aid me . Still full of anger, I swatted his hand away, got up, and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Ple-Please" He called out. "I can't keep doin-" A set of coughs interrupted him. " I can help you, just give me 5 minutes."

I turned around, anger blaring. "Help Me?" I screamed. "Last time you helped me, I got over whelmed with information and nearly killed some one!" He glared angrily at me. " And that was my fault? I saved your fucking life!" I was taken aback by his word choice. Nico was standing their, glaring and shaking from bottled up anger. I glared at him with the same amount. "You know what.." my voice surprisingly cracked. I had no idea what. I was hurt, angry, and clueless. I had no answer for him except for new tears streaming down my face. His face softened and he swiftly walked towards me and captured me into an embrace. He held me tight and my head found a comforting spot on his surprisingly cold chest. For a moment I didn't care about what anybody thought. I just stood limply in his arms and cried, hard. His hands soon left my midsection and relocated to my waist line and my hair. He seemed to hold me closer, as if he was needy for human contact, which seemed like he hasn't had in a long time.

It took a while but the tears finally stopped falling and I picked my head up to gaze into his newly broken eyes. "So I'm sorry... I guess I over reacted." He stood and didn't say a word, agreeing using silence. I sniffed deeply and made a snorting sound, which gained a smile from his depressing face. "Hey... I know what you're going through" he said, still chuckling. A smile reappeared on my face. " You do?"

"Yeah, the not knowing who you are, the fear, death, pain, loss...that basically sums up my life."

I frowned upon him, feeling sorrow for him. He didn't seem like the type of person to deserve that type of life. "I'm scared Nico" My voice once again faltered and my lip began to quiver. He briefly smiled and whispered " I know." His hand left the tangle in my black hair and caressed my face, wiping the tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Your going to get through this...I promise, not more tears, just happiness." I giggled. He sounded pathetic, but in a cute way. "But for that, we gotta go back to Camp." he continued. My smile quickly faded and was replaced by a frown. "I- I can't"

"Of course you can... you have to." I sighed in an easy defeat. "Fine" I rolled my eyes and with his free hand he playfully nudged me. It was then when we both realized that his left hand still remained at my waistline. He blushed and quickly pulled away and I laughed.

"Lets go" He said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the exit, hand in hand.

**Yeah ... it wasn't that bad was it :| hahaaaaa I hope to update soon, and please please please REVIEW! I literally fangirl every time I get one :) **


	6. Kiss Me Deadly

**Hay guys ;) Im back with a brand new chapter :) **

**Shout Out to Juliana Rose for reviewing... Thanks and I was planning on a nickname! Thanks for the suggestion :) **

We made our way past a million different bushes and trees. I felt that we were going no where and I was just aggravated, with life. I guess Nico could tell my aggravation because he grasped my hand tighter.

"So whats up?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know whats up" Thunder boomed and a light rain began to fall upon us. "They hate you." He said in a singing tone.

"What?"

"The gods, they hate you."

I was confused. "What do you mean" I said with gloominess, but all in all, I did not care. More people to add to the list right?

"Your mother, lets just say the gods despise her and since your her daughter they think you are a traitor"

"Like m-" Nico stopped suddenly and gazed around in the sky cautiously. His complexion paled and anger seeped into his eyes. He gripped my hand tighter and pulled me frantically forward. From that, we were off running. "What's going on?" Before he could answer, a loud screech sounded from above. Three ginormous, leathery and vicious birds soared above us. I paused for a moment, causing Nico to jolt backwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I pointed to the sky and noticed that the birds were getting closer. "Uh hello?" He looked up the sky and muttered the word shit, then pointed to a medium sized pine tree. "We're almost their, just keep running." He pulled me towards him and we bolted through the thousands of trees. The sound of the swooping wings behind us got louder and louder by the minute.

As we grew closer to the entrance, I regrettably looked behind me. One of the birds was right behind me. Their was no way that we were going to make it to camp without a fight. They were faster than us. The eyes of the bird behind me stared at me, revealing death and paralyzed me in fear. While I stopped and stood, the evil thing extended it's talons and grabbed at my shirt. It ripped and I was sent flying down the hill and into a tree. I could here Nico screaming my name.

I sat up hazy and dizzy. The whole world was blurry. I could see the large bags of feathers swoop down to the ground about 50 feet in front of me. Nico grabbed his sword and ran over to me. He fell to the ground and softly placed his hand on my cheek. "Are you okay?" I laughed at his stupidity, but then winced. My head was throbbing and I could feel the blood seeping from it. I guess he could tell because his hand slipped away from my cheekbone and wiped the blood off my forehead. He brought his hand up to his face and gazed at it before wiping it off on his pants and frowning. "You're bl-" Nico was cut off by the intimidating hisses from the three creatures. Nico protectively stood in front of me, preventing me from harm.

"What do you want" Nico hissed right back at them. The leader of the birds snarled at him. "Ohh Nico, you know why we are here." The second one drew closer to us. "Yesssss you know your father would send the furies after her." "She's a _traitor"_ the first one spoke again. My eyes bulged out with shock. Nico's father wanted me dead? A pang of pain came across me. Nico, the only person I trusted and really cared about could be trying to kill me. I let go of his hand and backed away slowly. Nico shot me a worried glance.

"Is it true?" He gulped with wide eyes. "Yeah...probably." I pouted and my anger rose. "So you USED ME!?" Nico vigorously shook his head. "No! I really like you" He paused and his face reddened with embarrassment. "I- I mean I would never." I looked at him puzzled and my own face shared a similar shade of red. He stepped forward and pointed to the camp. "Just run to camp and find Percy or Annabeth."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine" I smiled faintly and ran a couple of feet until I reached a large oak tree. Their was no way I was going to leave him. I turned to see if he was looking, and when he finally looked away, I darted behind it. Nico tossed his sword down and walked towards the furies. "Your not going to touch her" he said slowly and violently, words cutting like knives. The furies hissed in amusement. "And who is going to stop us?"

Nico laughed. "You know I am." The furies lunged towards him and he just stood their with closed eyes and clenched fists. I wanted to run out to help him so bad, but my head told me to stay. What use would I be to him? I couldn't do anything. Suddenly Nico spoke, breaking my thoughts. "When you see my father, tell him I said nice try." After he the final word passed through his lips, one of the birds stopped in it's tracks. It arched it's head back in agony, then crumbled to dust and another one followed, leaving one. Nico was shaking, sweaty, and gasping for air, like a fish out of water. He fell to his knees as the final one disappeared into the atmosphere.

I left the safety of the tree and stepped forward. My heart raced at the thought of him hurt. Nico coughed and slowly stood up and stumbled. I ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders, balancing him. He glared at me with dim eyes and began to speak weakly.

"I told you to leave."

"I didn't want to leave you... I was afraid."

"I'm so sorry Jocelynne"

"For what?"

He smirked "For everything... and this." I cocked my head in confusion. Suddenly his hand found the small of my back and my body was flung into his. We stood against each other panting and wide broken eyes. His free hand came up to my cheek and pulled my head towards his. He paused for a moment, then crashed his lips into mine. I pulled my hands up to the back of his shoulders and parted my lips, deepening the kiss. It was full of passion and desperation, something we both shared.

We finally unlocked our lips and we were left gasping for air. I blushed as well as he.

"I-I'm sorry." I smiled at his sweetness. The kiss was amazing. It gave me the one thing I lacked, the feeling of being cared about and needed. I wanted and needed more. I stepped towards him and placed my hands on the back of his head, kissing him hard again.

Suddenly he began to cough and he pulled away. "Nico are you okay?" He shook his head no and continued coughing. Then he randomly stopped and looked at me. If it was even possible, his complexion grew even whiter and his eyes rolled back. His body crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"NICO" I crouched down to him and gently grasped his shoulders and began to shake him, calling his name over and over again. A sudden scary thought popped into my head. Did I do this?

**Ehhhhhhhhhhh -_- Well that was it. My creative juices just weren't flowing today :) Anyway... Thanks for all the views and review...it means alot..**

**please REVIEW! Its the only thing I look forward to after work... :) **


	7. Stomach Tied in Knots

**Hey guys I'm back! Im sooooooo sorry I haven't updated :( My man don't work two jobs so I have to :) And to make things worse my laptop crashed :(... Ughhhhhhh anyways sorry for the long cliffhanger :( Enjoy :) **

**S/O to Juliana Rose and Smileygurl123 for updating!**

From the looks of it, Nico would seem light as a feather. I can assure you though, underneath all that pale skin is about two tons of muscles. I pulled his body slower than a turtle across the border of Camp Half Blood. Knowing his safety, I dropped his body at the pine tree and ran down the hill. About halfway I noticed a familiar curly haired blonde walking towards me. She stopped in her tracks and gawked at me then slowly shifting her newly fearful eyes towards Nico's body.

"Jocelynne! What happened?" I didn't answer, not knowing the truth my self. Annabeth grew impatient with and turned to face the newly formed group behind us.

"WILL!" A blonde boy, maybe a little older than me appeared out of the crowed and began jogging towards us. When he reached our little group he did not say a word, probably noticing the limp body beneath us. "Take him to the infirmary." Annabeth said coldly. He nodded and motioned for other campers to come forward. The cluster of four picked up Nico limb by limb and disappeared into the distance. I stared nervously at Annabeth and the rest of the group fuming and on the edge of tears. Annabeth turned to them. "Go back to your regular activities!" she snapped, voice booming across the entire camp. With that the kids scattered and we were left alone, me quivering in fear.

When she turned back, her face softened, releasing me of stress. "C'mon, we need to go see Chiron." She pulled me foreward, heading to a big and beautiful white house. I was dazed and confused, not knowing anything that was happening.

"Who?"

"Our camp director"

As we made our way down the long and twisted path, I could sense Annabeth's eagerness. She wanted to know things, everything. So I gave into her silent demand. "We were coming back to camp when these bi-, furies, attacked us...Nico just stood their and killed them, not doing a thing." I left out the part of me kissing him, fearful of the response. She took a relieved sigh as we reached the edge of the porch. "Oh" was all she said until we were greeted by a white stallion with the upper body of a grown man , wearing a 'World's Best Centaur' t-shirt. "Hello Jocelynne." his strong voice spoke. "Please come in."

I slowly walked through the hallways of the big white house. Memorabilia from every decade was scattered across the walls as if the The Museum of Natural History threw up in it. We finally reached a room and Chiron sat down in a wheelchair that made half of his body disappear. For a moment their he actually looked like a real human. He then looked to me. "Sit down my child." I did so and he flashed me a kind smile. "You probably have a million questions."

"Yeah I definitely do" I quickly said. "First off, who the heck am I?"

Chiron laughed a little. "You my dear are a child of Hecate." I stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say. "Wh- Who is she?"

"She is the goddess of sorcery, which basically means that you're a witch." I smiled. I could actually deal with that.

"So I have like powers?"

"It really depends on the type of child since Hecate is associated with so many realms, but you my dear are special." My eyes widened and I nearly choked on the air. Did this dude just say I was special? "Huh" was the only word that managed to pass my lips. "From what I was told, your powers are the stronger than any child of Hecate I have ever seen." I grinned faintly, mot yet fully understanding. "Just be careful with your powers Jocelynne. They are powerful so learn how to control them. You are dismissed."

I got up and thanked him and began to walk towards the door when something entered my mind. "Um Chiron... Nico said that most of the gods hate me." Chiron's kind smile dissipated into a frown. "Your mother betrayed Olympus in a time that she was most needed. She worked for the other side." With that i nodded unknowingly and headed out the house.

As soon as I had one foot outside the door, I was greeted by Annabeth's curious voice. "So... how did it go?!" I smiled and sat down next to her on the edge of the porch. "I'm special!" I said like a 5 year old. My face turned red in embarrassment, but soon me and Annabeth broke out in uncontrollable laughter. "Wh-what do you mean?" she said in between giggles.

"Basically I'm a child of Hecate and hated by everyone." She stopped laughing and nodded, allowing us to sit in an unnecessary silence. It was only broken when a certain black haired, green eyed boy trudged up the stairs. "Hey Annabeth... we need you down at the stadium." We both stood up and the blonde's hands instinctively found its way in between Percy's fingers. Before Annabeth could walk away, I spoke up. "Did I do that to Nico?"

She smiled sympathetically. "Nico...he acts like he is so tough, but in reality he is broken and weak. He just over used himself." I smiled as she turned away and walked hand in hand with Percy. Before she completely disappeared in the distance she turned back. "You know Nico is in the infirmary if you wanna go see him." She turned back on her way and I made my way to Nico, running.

I entered the familiar cot filled room to be greeted by a curly haired boy at the door. He wore a tool belt, his clothes were singed, and he reeked of oil. He stared at me with googly eyes. He grabbed his suspenders and cocked his eyebrows. "The name's Leo, and I don't think it will be one you will forget." I couldn't help but to bust out laughing.

"Jocelynne."

"Oh that's cute sweet thang" he said with a wink and stepping closer. Getting the awkward feeling, I pushed him back. "Bye Leo. " He rushed out the door embarresed and muttering. I walked deeper into the room and saw him. He stood at the side of the cot angrily trying to take off the straps and needles. I would be lying if I said that my heart didn't flutter a little. He heard my footsteps and looked up to see me. He smiled then returned to what he was doing.

"These Apollo kids... they think that this is some sort of hospital."

I laughed and sat on his cot. "So how you feeling?" He finally got the last needle out and sat next to me. "Better...how about you?"

"My mom is a witch." He laughed. "I would of never guessed."

"And... just to add to all this awesomeness, I know why your dad and all the other gods hate me!" His expression darkened. "Yeah... they all can be very..._hostile."_ With no more words to say we sat in an awkward silence, ignoring the obvious question... about us. I couldn't take it any more and the words nearly jumped off my lips. "What about us?"

"What about us?" I grumbled. He was obviously going to make this difficult. "we kissed" I said extremely slow and a blush ran over my cheeks as well as his. "We did."

"Well what does that mean Nico?" He squinted his eyes and shrugged. "What do you want it to mean?" In true honesty, I didn't know what I wanted. Nico made me feel everything that I have been missing. One the other hand though, I have been hurt all of my life, and I didn't want to feel that type of pain again. So I regretfully muttered "Nothing." His grin faded and he sat with broken blinking eyes.

"Yo-You kissed me back!" I sighed and my heart slowly started to break. "Nico...I was... just caught up in the moment."

He rolled his eyes "I know when you are lying." I stood up and smiled sympathetically. "I want to be friends with you, that's all." I turned around and walked towards the door.

"You let fear control your life." he coldly called out behind me. I stopped and turned back around. "What?"

"You're afraid of taking risks because your afraid of getting hurt." I knew he was right, but their was no way I would ever let him know that. "Yeah Ok!" I turned back away from him and began to walk away. As I grew closer to the door, I heard his footsteps getting louder and louder, until he was right in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and spoke softly.

"I really like you" I blushed, but then lied though my teeth. "And I don't feel the same way." Anger flashed in his eyes and he shook his head in disbelief. "You're lying! You want something between us but your afraid that I'm going to hurt you!" I pushed him back with my own anger rising.

"What if I do? What if I feel like that?" His face softened and he stepped closer. "I'm not going to hurt you. I've been hurt way to much...I know how it feels." I looked uneasy, tears threatening to form.

"Take a risk" he spoke again trying to reassure me. Maybe he was right. My back pushed against the door and I smiled innocently at him as it opened. I grabbed his hand and softly squeezed it. "Just maybe I will." His dark eyes lit up and we stepped out the door hand in hand.

**:( Writer's block bites... anyways hoped you enjoyed it :D REVIEW PLEASE :* **

**A/N Well this I can reassure you is not the end of the story... :) Anyways in true honesty, I have really no idea what I'm going to do with this story anymore. Its not going on hiatus, but I have to work for the majority of the week and I don't know when I will actually have the time to write as often as I would like to. Also I wrote most of this story but two things happened. One, I felt that I was rushing Nico and my OC's relationship. Two, I dropped the notebook with everything in it in a lake when I was vacationing lol :) So now I have to start all over. So when I finally update this thing, be ready for some changes :) Anyways thanks and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	8. She's Not Their

**Hello peoples :( I decided to update today. The big change is... This and the rest of the chapters take place roughly three months after the previous one.**

**S/O to Alice Nyte for updating... Thanks you made me happy :) **

**One last thing. I know that some of you won't care but this chapter I guess is my dedication to the freakin amazing Cory Monteith from Glee who died yesterday. He was one of my biggest inspirations and She's Not Their is my favorite cover by him. I guess this is my corny way of saying thank you :'(.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

My hand was clasped in his as we made our way towards the big house. Of course the alarm would of sounded right when our make out session actually became serious. What would be more important than Nico's tainted lips pressed against mine?

As we approached closer, the group grew larger. Annabeth and Percy stood at the head of the group with faces full of concern. "I think this meeting just got serious!"

"Duh its because I have arrived dummy!" he joked, earning a playful nudge from me. "I'm serious" I said sternly. He snorted and slowly said, "As I." I rolled my eyes and gripped his pale hand tighter. "Three months of your retarded comments." He smiled and shot me a loving glare, which I sent right back.

We were on the edge of the group when we finally saw him. Next to Chiron stood an extremely attractive muscular blonde. He looked heavenly, but the distraught look on his face took off a few points. Seriously though, this kid definitely looked like he belonged on a Hollister bag. Nico stopped in his tracks and struggled his hands free from my grasp.

"Who's that?"

"Apollo" he grumbled

"Do the gods visit camp alot?"

Nico growled, obviously angry. "Nope. Only if they want something or someone is in trouble."

After standing their for what seemed like hours, Apollo finally spoke. "Our oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, has disappeared." A few gasps and wails escaped from the crowd. Nico's face grew paler than usual. Apollo then began to speak again. "Their will be a prophecy and a quest." And then he said glumly:

_ Wisdom and Water  
__ The world must fall  
Only the witch's daughter  
Can determine future's fate  
Death will arise on a final date  
From the hands of a man  
To death's biggest fan _

Apollo finished wearily and turned to Chiron. After waiting nervously with trembling hands, he finally spoke. "Wisdom and Water. This quest was obviously intended for Annabeth and Percy." The two stepped forward unhappily, both looking as if they wanted to run and cry. Before Chiron could speak again, Apollo beat him to it. "Choose wisely. I'm putting my faith in you." The couple turned to each other and began silently arguing. For a moment Annabeth's face gleamed with either jealousy or rage. I couldn't tell which.

"Wel-" Percy was cut off by the sharper and more annoyed tone of Annabeth. "We choose two others for the quest.

"Yeah." Percy said quickly before continuing. "We choose Nico and Jocelynne." I coughed and nearly choked on the air I was breathing in. A wave of fear crashed into me like a tsunami. Were they out of their minds? They knew that I barely knew how to use my powers, let alone control them. I even set Percy's pants on fire! I turned to Nico with wide wild eyes. He pouted and grasped my waist, pulling us towards some random direction.

"What?" he whined

" I SUCK!" He immediately began to laugh so hard that he fell to the ground, sending me to fall on top of him. We stayed like that for a few moments until we realized our posistion and we both blushed madly. He stared up at me and sat up, sending his lips up and into mine.

"Meet me at the stadium in 15 minutes." I groaned and rolled out of his lap. "Training?"

"No we are going to bake cupcakes." I rolled my eyes at him and muttered, "Yes Gothy sir."

With that, I let go of him and walked off.

ooooooooooooooooxxxxooooooooooxxxxooo

I slowly walked into the arena not knowing what to expect this time. He stood in the middle of the oval like always dressed in black, holding a different sword in his hand than his usual one. When he saw me he playfully threw the weapon at my feet and I recognized it's dangerous beauty. The hilt of the sword was purple and black with a circled green gem encased in the metal. The blade was the most frightening part. The edges were jagged and half was bronze, half was silver. The sword was my own, Torrent.

I rolled my eyes as Nico threw his own sword on the ground and sat in the dirt and closed his eyes. "Oh gods not this again." I moaned

"Its necessary Joce." Still with closed eyes he patted the ground next to him and I walked slowly to sit down near him. Before I could say anything, his raspy voice spoke up. "You need a full concept on what your capable of."

"Magic."

"Everything... to a certain extent." I rolled my eyes. "Like murder?" I said, referencing to my first experience with my powers. He laughed. "Yeah that."

We both sat up and he turned to face me. "Close your eyes and concentrate on lifting the sword." I did as he said and focused. After what seemed like forever, the sword finally lifted up.

"Okay... stop." I broke concentration and the thing fell. Growing aggravated, I stood p and grabbed it.

"Joce, what are you doing?"

"I want one on one combat."

"No way yo-" I batted my wide eyes at him, causing a pause. "Fine"

He quickly grasped his sword and I swung at him angrily. He blocked the shot and somehow maneuvered his weapon through the space between my arm and chest and slammed his elbow into my arm, sending Torrent flying. I outstretched my arm and before he could do anything, my weapon reappeared in my hand, blocking his shot.

We continued to fight, predicting each other's blows. His hand then came up above me, trying to headbutt me, and their I saw my chance. Torrent raised and smacked his weapon, causing it to fly to the other side of the arena. Leaving him defenseless, I violently pushed him against the wall and raised my blade to his throat, sending it to softly graze his neck. He stood shocked. "Surprised?"

"Nope... I knew it all along?"

"Are you scared?"

He laughed a little bit. "No... I actually think its pretty hot." I blushed pushed the blade deeper into him. Our chests raised and sunk violently against each other, igniting fireworks. He slapped my arm away and stepped towards me, absorbing my body into his. He was beginning to lean his head until we were interrupted by Percy and Annabeth busting through the doors.

Percy starred at us with a pained expression. "We've gotta go now."

**I guess I broke out of my writer's block a little :] I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, REVIEW :***


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys... this isnt a chapter just a Author's Note.**

**School has started back up and right now I am juggling with all that and other things that have recently occurred in my personal life. Plus I am dealing with a mean case of writer's block :(. For now I am going to put this story on hiatus. Im sorry but things are a little crazy right now and I dont think that I will have time to post or write new chapters. Thanks for everyone that has Favorited, Followed, Reviewed, and read this story. You dont even know how much it means to me :) **

**Im NOT giving up on this story though! I hopefully will be able it to continue it soon :) **


End file.
